


環

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Relationships: Jack Bright/Mikell Bright
Kudos: 2





	環

放眼望去大片肉色塞滿眼球，填滿耳朵的是肉體交合的拍打聲，鼻子則充斥汗水與精液的腥鹹氣味。

只需要準備好束縛的道具和一丁點兒藥物就能達成這般完美的情景，要湊齊足夠的人手倒是比較花時間。Jack看著哥哥仰躺著陷在床褥中，口裡被別的男人——正確來說是別的自己的性器塞著，屁股也正在被不留情地侵犯，兄長挺立的陰莖前端被尿道堵徹底堵上，根部也被金色的環緊緊箍住了，那不斷微顫的性器肯定憋的很難受吧。Jack低下頭舔過哥哥的冠狀溝並噘起唇在龜頭上輕吻，然後抬頭對上那寒氣逼人的雙眸勾起微笑。

那真的是十分賞心悅目的景色。Jack直起身子舔了舔唇，忍不住伸手去拉扯埋在自己後穴內跳蛋的線，讓那瘋狂震動的小玩具摩擦過前列腺帶來更上一層的快意，他為此而發出一聲軟軟的呻吟。沒想到只是看著自己的親哥哥被操就讓他興奮到快射出來。

事後會一口氣損失一大票副本著實有點兒可惜，但能目睹這麼棒的場面令他感到一切都值了。Jack將雙手覆上兄長結實的胸膛，指尖揉搓著滲血的乳珠，穿過其上的金色乳環輕輕晃動著。那可是他剛剛才親手穿上去的傑作，Jack著迷的看著哥哥胸口那一對金色的小環，他低下頭含上了其中一側，先以舌頭挑逗著將之打濕，然後咬住那環輕輕拉扯，感受著掌心下兄長因為他的動作而顫動。

「這顏色真的和你很搭呢，你該多配戴些金色飾品的。」他輕彈了下挺立的乳尖，讓身體的微顫帶動乳環晃動，金燦燦的圈在健康的古銅色肌膚襯托下光彩奪目。耳環、肚臍環、舌環……Jack想像了下Mikell身上穿著那些精巧的飾品，那會是多麼美妙的模樣。

哥哥的嘴還在被自己其中一副紅髮的身體塞著因而無法出聲怒罵，只有恨戾的眼睛能掃射過來將他千刀萬剮。Jack咬上Mikell的鎖骨，下頷拿捏好的力道讓兄長體表留下深深的牙印卻不至於滲出血絲，雙唇吮上他的胸口並注視著那塊皮膚泛紅成為漂亮的吻痕，這樣的動作不斷重複，直到哥哥的皮膚上滿滿地覆蓋著自己的痕跡。與此同時其他自己也都賣力的進行著各自的職責，上方與下方激烈的挺動傳遍Mikell的身軀，肉體撞擊的啪啪聲不絕於耳，讓Jack知道兄長的屁股跟嘴都被照顧的很好。

他的吻一路向下，在不影響到其他自己的姿勢下Jack含住Bright家長子已經硬到不行的生殖器，他的手伸到後方那正在交合的軀體間捏了兩把老哥的臀部。Mikell的屁股真的很翹，結實的臀大肌手感也很好，方才第一根肉棒捅進去的時候，哥哥流露的、顯然不習慣被進入的樣子令Jack更加興奮，其他Jack Bright肯定也是因為這樣才操Mikell操的那麼激昂吧。

Jack吞吐著手裡的肉柱，惡意地降下腦袋持續深喉給予更大的刺激，他知道哥哥早已到達極限卻無從釋放，稍微從口裡撤離了一些，Jack雙手揉捏著下方的囊袋，指尖按壓兄長的會陰，Mikell像是想逃離似的扭著身體。次子無動於衷，壓著哥哥的腰胯技巧純熟地口交，舌頭頂弄著從馬眼進入的尿道堵尖端，因為角度的關係，那根細細的鐵棒很容易就刺激到敏感處，再加上裡面的組織極薄，導致尿道堵的每一下細微動作幾乎都是直接刺激前列腺，Jack知道那感受比從後面進去更強烈許多倍，他感受著哥哥發顫的身軀，隨著後方肉棒在Mikell屁股裡進出的頻率從各方面都把兄長逼到頂點。

他從Mikell胯間抬起頭的時候，第二根陰莖正在試圖往已經填滿的通道內塞入，他聽見Mikell帶著怒意的含糊嗓音，那些本就聽不清的音節很快就被口中搗弄的性器頂碎。Jack摸上那脆弱的隨時要撕裂的括約肌，擠進去的潤滑和哥哥的體液被一下下頂弄帶出腸道，濕黏晶亮的液體糊的腿跟和臀肉一片滑膩，指節略微艱難的探入並貼著腸壁按壓，試圖於其中騰出足以捅入第二根性器的空間。Jack的手指作亂一陣後從中拔出，另外一根陰莖趁隙將頭部擠進去，緩緩推入已被撐至極限的肛門，Mikell在悶聲痛呼的同時身體因此劇烈顫抖起來。

Jack滿意的看著自己的傑作，Mikell身上每一處都在接受自己的侵犯，體表四處可見的牙印和吻痕如此惹眼。他爬上哥哥腰腹間，調整好姿勢後抬臀，單手扶上兄長的性器抵上自己的穴口，仍含著跳蛋收縮不止的後庭將之從頂部一點一點吞入，Mikell的肉棒推著玩具頂入更深的地方，一陣酥麻令Jack差點忍不住精關大開，身下小穴含著巨物一抽一抽的，Jack大口喘息著等待那波快意稍微退去，才緩緩扭動身體吞吐起Mikell的陰莖。

震動個不停的跳蛋因律動而時不時貼上性器，濕軟通道的包覆帶來至高無上的快感，還有後穴內那兩根陰莖輪番的操幹，默契十足不間斷頂弄著他的射精中樞。Mikell大概早已被快感沖刷著高潮了好幾回，但馬眼被堵著性器也從根部被緊緊限制，生殖器好幾度到達頂點卻無從宣洩，狂躁的性刺激在身體內到處衝撞，思緒中只充斥想要獲得釋放的念頭。

「很難受嗎？」Jack捧上哥哥的臉，此刻Mikell的眼睛與平時相比少了幾分凜冽，泛紅的眼眶內混沌的眸中看的最清晰的是渴求，性的折磨讓他的腦子和現在的狀況一樣僅剩一片瘋狂。另一個自己才剛在Mikell口中射出來，渾濁白液從口角淌下，Jack毫不在意地將唇貼上去與兄長交換了一個吻，交纏的舌頭間全是濃濁體液的腥味。

在對方口中翻攪的舌頭離開時帶起黏稠的絲線，Jack舔過Mikell被操幹的紅腫的唇瓣，以情色的氣音在最近的距離對兄長說道：「再一下下就讓你射個爽哦。」

Jack加大擺動的幅度，每一下抽插都退到只剩下性器頭部留在體內，坐下去時將整個肉柱吞到最深，進出時刻意持續擦過前列腺讓快意一波強過一波，猛烈的操幹讓跳蛋滑出濕潤的通道掉在外頭，但Jack沒有多加理會那個小玩具，他高喊著持續以哥哥粗硬的肉棒汲取快感。Mikell身後另外兩個自己也配合起這邊的動作，交纏的軀體律動的益發激烈，佈滿汗水的皮膚相貼，性事間高昂體溫蒸騰的熱氣散佈在整個空間。在一下深深的頂入後，Jack再也忍不住地射了出來，射精時緊繃的身體絞緊了體內的肉刃，痙攣內壁吸夾所帶來的快感此刻與苦痛的訊號糾纏不清，飽脹的性器只要施加一丁點刺激都被放大數百倍直衝腦海，Mikell因這樣的感受從喉間發出難受的呻吟。

高潮後Jack從哥哥胯間離開，另外兩根肉棒在於Mikell屁股內徹底釋放後相繼撤出，兄長脫力的身體陷在床上，Jack伸手撫摸著那根仍然硬的發顫的生殖器，輕巧地解開Mikell陰莖根部限制了射精的環，接著Jack捏上那細細的尿道堵緩緩拔出。終於從抑制中解放，過了幾秒後大量濃稠的精液才泊泊溢出，期間Mikell的陰莖一直抽動著，Jack以五指揉搓安撫那根肉柱，幫助其中的體液能更順暢的排出來。

他低下頭吻了吻哥哥的眉眼，落上皮膚其他部位的細密的吻來自這空間內所有的Jack Bright，面前這個距離最近的Jack對Mikell露出沈迷的笑容。「這一次我想從後面來。」

瘋狂的時光顯然還會持續好一陣子。


End file.
